Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $132.9\%$
Explanation: $132.9$ percent = $132.9$ per cent = $132.9$ per hundred $132.9\% = \dfrac{132.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{132.9\%} = 1.329$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.